


An Alpha in Distress

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Alpha 17 has been missing (again) and his absence has been noticed. Jaster is surprised to get a distress call from Seventeen but goes to rescue him.
Relationships: Alpha 17/Jaster Fett, Alpha 17/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	An Alpha in Distress

He wasn't supposed to be here. He really wasn't. But neither was the man he was there to find.

_Why in_ haran _are you even here, you_ shab’laatin _\--_ Jaster thought to himself, angry not at the man himself but at the situation, at the idea that somehow Seventeen had gotten wounded bad enough he couldn’t leave under his own power. And knowing quite well that Seventeen was not going to be entirely grateful.

What he had not known was that he would find a blood trail from the last coordinates that Seventeen had managed to send a few hours back. He swallowed thickly, seeing treasured Alpha Fett clone blood on the ground of a planet that neither Alpha should even be on. It was half desert, half wimpy jungle that paled in comparison to even the simulation of jungle they had trained in.

He followed the trail, his hand clenching his pistol tighter than he had ever done since first handling a blaster. What was probably sad was he could imagine Seventeen laughing at him being so worried.

He had to say he was impressed that the trail led him from the crusty desert to the wimpy jungle.

"I told you he wasn't a regular clone!" A voice, with the slight hiss of a trandoshan, griped ahead and around a large tree.

"That just makes him better prey, you lizard brain!" snapped another voice, obviously not trandoshan. Jaster peered around the tree, expecting only two but actually glad he saw half a dozen. There was no way two morons would have been able to make Seventeen bleed so badly to send a distress call (which he had disguised as just wanting a _vod_ to join the fun).

"He killed three of us in a second!" the trandoshan snarled. Jaster hid back behind the tree. They must have still gotten in a lucky shot. He knew Seventeen. He knew how lethal he was, even on an off day which this had to be the worst next to being taken prisoner by Ventress.

"Well he has nowhere to go now. For being such a special clone he certainly got himself cornered in that cave," the second hunter said before laughing.

Jaster ground his teeth together, knowing that the only reason Seventeen would do that was so he only had one opening to guard. Which meant last stand. Which Jaster would not allow. Taking a breath, he did another quick check of the area. He then tapped into the Alpha based frequency in his helmet.

"Seventeen, you miserable sack, you better have dragged me out here because you have a plan."

"Y-you mean... the one where we do the p-patent... ed Mando pincer?" Seventeen said, voice rasping and breath obviously heavy, though somehow he didn't truly seem to be in pain. Jaster knew better, knew that Seventeen was in a lot of pain especially with how short his words were and the loss of blood.

"...Sev, can you even stand?" Jaster asked, voice soft even though nobody would have been able to hear them through the helmets without the speakers toggled. He was dreading the answer and each second that passed made his chest tighten more. He couldn't lose Seventeen. They had lost far too many already.

"You... worry about... yourself... _Mand'alor_ ," Seventeen said, a slight wheeze coming through on the last word. Jaster cringed a little but sighed.

"Fine. Pincer. I'll send out the t-det. You just... just empty your blaster into whatever remains."

Jaster pulled one of the detonators off his belt before sliding around to duck to another tree, circling around a couple more until he got almost exactly opposite the mouth of the cave.

"Any time this kriffing year, Jaster," Seventeen grumbled, before giving a couple of harsh coughs.

"Det... out!" Jaster said, trying to control his heart rate as he flung the explosive orb almost perfectly in the middle of the group. They were still looking around for the cause of the noise when the detonator went off. Jaster then heard the tell tale sound of a blaster rifle and more yells from the group. He fired off his own shots, pinging a couple only a couple seconds apart.

"Kriffing clones!" The trandoshan screeched as he started to run off. Jaster, his desire for revenge high, picked the humanoid lizard off before he got more than a few paces.

After making sure they were all dead, Jaster hurried into the cave. He saw a body of one of the hunters halfway inside which made him move that much faster. He found Seventeen collapsed against the back wall of the cave, a telltale hole in his plasteel at the hip. His _kama_ was ripped almost entirely off as well.

"Ven!" Jaster said, yanking off his own helmet then pulling Seventeen's off too. The man was far too pale, made all the more obvious when compared to Jaster's face.

"...Ven?" The larger Alpha asked, head lolling slightly to peer up at the other.

"Sev hasn't really been doing it for me."

Jaster pulled his med kit out, prepping the bacta spray. Seventeen reached out and grabbed the other man's shoulder.

"Jaster..."

"For once in your life, shut up," Jaster snapped before spraying the bacta into the hole in the man's armor and body glove. Seventeen barely even flinched like most would have.

"Jaster," the larger man said, growing more insistent.

"Ven, I love you. So shut up and just conserve what remains of your energy."

They both froze, Jaster's mouth dropping open in shock at his own admittance.

Seventeen quickly got over his surprise to continue what he was about to say. "...Thank you. For coming to get me. And if you ever tell anyone about this..."

"You'll rip out my tongue and deny everything, claiming you could’ve saved yourself with more time and aren’t I such an idiot for coming to get you?"

Seventeen merely nodded. Jaster laughed softly before grabbing the man by the forearm to pull him to his feet.

“On your feet, soldier. Not even your blood should be on this planet.” 

Seventeen rolled his eyes as Jaster handed him his helmet. 

Together, the pair headed out of the cave and towards the ship that would barely fit them both but had been the first thing Jaster had found when he got the call. Mercifully, Seventeen had nothing to say about it. Though Jaster was sure he might gripe later about being ‘cramped’, to which Jaster would reply about it being his own choice to never skip leg day.


End file.
